Death Defying Connor
by Evilhunterperson
Summary: Death. It is immanent. Tee hee. A bunch of funny death predictions for your non-sadistic entertainment. Rated T for all of the paranoid parants out there, who think that their child will read about blood and gore and death ... Which they will.
1. Old ladies and lacy handbags

**Ode To The Very Un-Dead Connor**

**By Doopyhead and Evilhunterperson**

**A few months ago, Doopyhead (my friend) thought it would be fun to make a cootiecatcher with really good fortunes, and terrible demises. Connor tried his luck on the cootiecatcher, but every time he tried, he suffered from his fate. Later, Doopyhead and I passed the time in homeroom by making more death predictions for Connor. (Connor, if you're reading this... you will never catch me!! BWAHAHAHA!!) Every morning we would make a new one, and then we would tell Connor his death prediction. So far, none of them have come true. Obviously, Anyway this is supposed to be funny, and too you paranoid people, Connor was not 'bullied'. It's really an inside joke, so just read and laugh.  
**

_1 (Death By Alien Hand) NOTE: Alien Hand is an actual disorder caused by an injury to the brain, where the hand and arm makes uncontrollable movements._

One Day, while having a stroll by the side of the road, a drunk driver swerved and crashed into poor Connor. Connor survived, but when he was discharged from the hospital, he noticed that his hand was making strange, uncontrollable movements. He attempted to control his hand, but it strangled him and he died.

_2 (Death By Concussion/Impaled By Stilettos/Pepper Spray/Lacy Handbag/Lethal Injection)_

Another time, during gym, Connor wanted to practice pull-ups for the evaluation. But, the pull-up bar broke, and smashed down over Connor's head. He was admitted to the hospital for a concussion, and because of his delirium, he blundered into an extremely irritable old lady. The old lady thought that Connor was mugging her, so she stomped her stiletto heel through his foot, sprayed him with pepper spray, and beat him up with her lacy handbag. When the doctors arrived, they didn't see the old lady, so they assumed that Connor was suffering from a flesh-eating disease. They injected him with poison, and he died.

Well. I hope that was funny, I'm going to post again some other time in the future. ;)


	2. Lawn gnomes and shish kabobs

**Okay, for the third prediction, Mr. Zuckerman (who was my awesome 7th grade Social Studies teacher) was dressed in a lawn gnome costume for the Halloween Parade my school has every year for the little midget kids. He just looked so funny with a two-foot red construction paper cone hat…tee hee. I had to make him part of the prediction that day. And, these are out of order. These were actually a week into the process of predicting Connor's (many) deaths.**

_3 (Death By Mr. Zuckerman The Lawn Gnome)_

On the Halloween Parade, with the entire school outdoors to see the dressed-up midgets, Mr. Zuckerman accidentally dropped his false beard.

While moving over to the other side of spectators for the parade, Connor unwittingly walked right into Mr. Zuckerman's pointy hat while he stooped for his beard.

When Mr. Zuckerman stood back up with his beard in place, Connor was turned into a shish kabob and he died.

_4 (Death By Helicopter Rotors)_

While in science class, the CIA discovered that Connor was a double agent, and making millions from selling his information about pink mutant bunny rabbits.

So, they sent a platoon of 100 helicopters to eliminate him. The helicopters crashed through the ceiling, and the rotors chopped him into little bits and he died.

Dr. Marsh (our uber aggravating science teacher) jumped for joy; and was also chopped to death by the helicopter rotors.

_5 (Death By Infection/Broken Glasses)_

One day, Connor broke his glasses by stepping on them but he didn't realize it. When he put them on, they stabbed into his eyeballs causing much pain, and blinded him.

He later contracted a deadly infection, and he die.

_5 (Death By Braces Stuck In Train)_

Another time, Connor decided that it would be nice to visit his grandmother. There weren't any airports around, so he thought it would be best to go by train, so he wouldn't have to drive there.

Just before the train arrived, Connor fumbled and tripped, scattering his luggage. As he rushed to pick them up, the train almost crashed right into Connor. He would have survived, if he had not gotten braces the week before.

His braces got caught on the grate in the front of the train, and he went bumpity-bumpity-bump along the tracks all the way to his death.

**Yep, hope you liked it. And, it would be nice if you could review. FlyingPirates did (thanks, we spent a load of time making these up. Encouragement tells me that people care. Then I write more.). You can be nice. You do not have to be mean to people. *cries* Why don't people care anymore?... *shuffles into corner and cries more* Just...post... it's not that hard. I'll help you! See, you move your finger...press the button...and there you go! Yay! ;)**


	3. McCain and anger management

**Arighty, here's the next set of predictions, (not) dedicated to all of my lovely readers who won't review just 'cause they're too lazy. Shame on you. :P**

7 (Death By McCain/Nuclear warfare)

Well, McCain was really pissed that he didn't win the election. In fact, he felt the urge to have a spaz attack in the middle of the room filled with fancy controls that guides nearly every atomic missile in the U.S.. So, he did just that. It just so happens that every single one of those missile was forced off corse by a sudden wind that swept the entire U.S., pushing them towards Connor's exact location. Connor exploded, and he died.

8 (Death By Caterpillar)

This one was made by Doopyhead, before I got into making predictions with her, so it didn't have as much effort put in as much as the other predictions.

It was a lovely day outside, and Connor decided to take a walk. Suddenly and inexplicably, Connor felt incredibly tired, so he stopped and rested; laying down in the grass. He then mistakenly fell asleep, as a gargantuan caterpillar moseyed by. It decided that it wanted a snack, and it sank its fangs into Connor's neck, paralyzing him. It then proceeded to eat him, and he died.

**Yeah, sorry it's shorter, but I've been really lazy the past two days and last week I was in florida without a computer…So I guess a few of you peoples have been waiting a while. I'll get the next chapter up sooner. ;)**


	4. Peanut butter and steroid sparrows

**Earlier today, the real Connor realized what 'google-able' meant. **

**Him: Which one are you posting? **

**Me: All of them. –evil smile-**

**Him: See, I've been practicing my eye twitch…**

**Heh heh heh… enjoy. ;)**

9 (Death By Pink Elephant)

This one was also made by Doopyhead.

One day, Connor decided that it would be fun to visit the zoo. There, he found much interest in a Rare Pink American Elephant. However, the careless zookeeper did not securely lock the gate to the enclosure, and the Pink Elephant trampled Connor in its bid to freedom. And he died.

10 (Death By Third Rail)

While making a visit to the totally awesome city of Boston, Connor was forced to take the subway in order to make his destination to the Boston Opera House because of the awful traffic that day. While in the subway, Connor picked up a stray newspaper and checked up on the Red Sox's utter victory upon the Yankees. As we all know, walking and reading is every dangerous. In his distraction, Connor walked straight into a concrete steel-enforced pillar. He received a severe concussion, and accidentally walked/fell into the substation where the electrical wires supplying the train are kept. Unfortunately, a mouse had nibbled away the protective covering on all of the wires. As Connor grabbed these in order to steady himself and to get up, he was charged with 300,000 volts of electricity. Connor was fried to a crisp, and he died.

11 (Death By Peanut Butter/Little Sister)

Because our school is a very weird place, they decided that it would be appropriate to have a peanut butter celebration by providing a giant vat of peanut butter for the entire school population of 800 people. Also because Connor is a very unfortunate person, he fell into the vat of peanut butter. He managed to get out, but not without being caked head-to-toe with orange goopy crap. He wandered outside to maybe find some sort of way to clean himself, when a passing sparrow noticed him, attacked, and successfully carried off its prize to its nest located on the top of Mount Everest. There, the sparrow attempted to feed Connor to the chicks thirsting for flesh, but he defended himself and rolled off of Mount Everest into the Sahara Desert. He was then baked into a giant peanut butter cookie by the sun, and was dragged by a coyote back to the Americas. His family became so utterly depressed at Connor's sudden absence, that they sold every one of their belongings and became Mormons living in a small homeless shelter. His little sister one day ambled upon the gnawed remains of a giant cookie, and ate it in order to cure her depression. Then, he died.

Alright, this is EXACTLY a whole page long. Now, you will press that little green button. Yes. I'm phychic. 'Cause if you don't I might as well be writing this to nobody 'cause I don't know if you read it or not. Which makes me depressed, because then I can't track you down and kill you for not reviewing. :P


	5. Spazy dentists and toenail weed whackers

**Alright. If some of you are observant, you would have noticed the fact that Doopyhead did in fact review for this. One of the creators of Death Defying Connor. By her review, you can tell that she is grammatically challenged and likes to make me sound really bad when it comes to me and my collection of very large and sharp implements. The real Connor read his deaths too, (which he already heard) and thought it was funny. He also said that he read it and approved, so nobody out there can put a lawsuit on me! Yay! (…We were actually in Spanish during that time, it was Cinco de Mayo so we got to do nothing for the entire class period, and so I dragged Connor over to a computer to prove to him that he is an international superstar. Not so now, he needs a little work on his image. Then Doopyhead came over and read it too, and made her grammatically challenged review. Which is only half true, if you're blind and haven't already noticed.) Kay, now I'll get to the good stuff. :)**

**12 (Death By Revolving Sushi Bar/Gum Disease)**

This one had the entire idea made by me. It's my fav one. :)

Because Connor is a very resourceful, he decided that it would be nice to have a vacation in Japan. While visiting, he knew it would only be signature if he ate at a sushi bar. While there, as he sat down, his shirt got caught in the fancy revolving sushi bar. While flailing around trying to free himself, he accidentally hit the switch that makes the sushi bar revolve around at 80 mph for special occasions. So, he zoomed around and around at 80 mph, until he flew off into a sumo wrestler's overly obese stomach. He bounced off into the back of the kitchen, and slammed into the wall. The cabinet containing all of the knives perched precariously on two nails above him fell down onto Connor due to the vibration of his crash, showering him with sharp, pointy implements. He then rushed out into the streets with numerous knives sticking out of his body, and he was arrested as a suspected murderer. In jail, he managed to escape by gnawing through the concrete walls, making a suitably sized hole. Unfortunately this left Connor with no teeth, but with little bloody stumps prone to infection. With that, he contracted a deadly gum disease and died.

**13 (Death By Dentist/Many Different Forms Of Heat/Poisonous Alien Fish Thingy)**

Aright, this is Doopyhead's fav one.

While at the dentist getting a root canal, the dentist who was operating on Conner has too much coffee earlier that morning. His hand slipped forcing the drill deep into Connor's brain, and he subsequently forgot who he was. So he decided to be a shoe cobbler in Siberia, because that just appeared as the best thing he could possibly do with his life. After living many happy years as a shoe cobbler, Connor accidentally fell into a vat of leather dye for the shoes. The residents there then thought that Connor was a Mud Monster from Mars, and attempted to burn him at the stake. However, because Connor was extremely poor, he could not afford toenail clippers. Thus, he used his outrageously long toenails to saw through the ropes, and defended himself much like with a weed whacker through the mob until he reached the ocean. He used his toenails as a floatation device, and made his way to Hawaii. The Native Hawaiians thought that Connor was an offering from the Gods, and roasted him on a spit with pineapple and other various seasonings. While waiting for their meal to finish cooking, one of the hula dancers became impatient and started to nibble on Connor's foot. Him, sensing the danger he was in, bounced himself off the spit, rolled down the hill and ricocheted of a rock, landing on the top of an active volcano with the ends of the spit stick resting on either edge. After slow roasting for a few hours, the volcano erupted, sending Connor to Mars. He lived peacefully there among the Mud Monsters, until his pet alien fish thingy bit his thumb. It swelled to the size of a watermelon, and it ruptured. He then suffered from severe shock and dehydration, and in his delirium fell into an acid pool and died.

**Well, here you are. There's only two this time, but as you can see they are very long and extravagant deaths, and it's 10:43 pm. I am tired. I also wanted to add that one of the actual rules of making Connor's death predictions is that they must be somewhat possible. No, these have not happened yet, but they might. Just you wait. Oh, yeah, and REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Mannequins and geezers with gold rocks

**Alrighty. Now that I have finally fought off my latest lazy epidemic, I can type up a few more death predictions. And because Doopyhead has read the past chapters, she has re-found the meaning of life, and has continued with me the quest of endlessly predicting Connor's many deaths. But before that, I have to make sure that everyone knows that I acknowledge ****Rainforest Treefrog**** to be the decided best reviewer, who gets to have a virtual cookie (if that's possible), my many thanks, and will be spared my spork if my anger will be released upon the world one day. OMG. I CANNOT believe that this computer does not think that spork is a word. Because sporks are awesome (seriously, I own a ten dollar spork. My favorite of them all, made of titanium), I will fix that!... Okay! Added to dictionary. Crisis solved! Enjoy. :)**

**14 (Death By Victoria's Secret Mannequin)**

**Note: This one was actually the second-to-last death prediction that me and Doopyhead made before she gave up on the meaning of life. But remember: these are out of order. This will NOT be the second-to-last prediction I will post, or anywhere near there. Be happy.**

While visiting the mall, Connor felt a strange need to wander aimlessly. So that's just what he did. It just so happens that while wandering aimlessly, Connor had unwittingly made his way into the Vitoria's Secret store. When Connor finally realized that he had walked into a place filled with undergarments, he was blinded and thrashed around to locate the deviously placed exit to the horrid unmentionable area. While blundering about, he entangled himself in sparsely-clad mannequin. This caused him to hyperventilate with panic, and he finally was able to sprint/rush/drag his body out of the Vitoria's Secret store with the Mannequin's arms locked around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. The stunning exit caused the alarms to the theft detector attached to the ugly plastic thing, also attached to helpless fleeing Connor to attract all of the security from the entire mall, to apprehend the suspect. While making his getaway, Connor failed to realize that the store was located on the second level of the mall.

This also made him fail to realize that if he ran for more than ten feet from opposite direction of the store, he would crash/fall over the very fashionable glass banister. And that was exactly what Connor did. He blundered over the banister, and plunged about thirty feet. Now, if he hit the floor, he would surely be braindead at best. But luckily, there was a lovely fountain which he splashed into, saving his life. He was about to get up out of it so he could continue to breathe in an environment that did not prevent respiration, but a wrinkly old man happened to toss a fairly large sized chunk of gold into the fountain to make a wish. The gold hit Connor on the head, and the next time he woke up, he was at the pearly gates. But, god or whoever runs the place wouldn't let him in because of the mannequin still attached to Connor, which still had not been dressed correctly. So, Connor went back to earth, visited a machine shop, and drilled numerous holes in the mannequin while somewhat mutilating himself.

Now, because it was "holey" Connor was able to go to Heaven **(Uggh. That joke about holy holes was totally Doopyhead's fault. I take no claim.)**. But when Connor decided to visit the Heaven strip mall, he set off the theft detector still on the Victoria's Secret Mannequin and was promptly sent to hell for his evil deed, where he burned for all of eternity.

**Kay. Next, I will be posting deaths not made by me or Doopyhead. The first is by Spazticmangaperson (my identical twin who also stole part of my awesomely original name –cries- why can't I even own my own name?!?!), and the second is made by Crazin (my other friend, who didn't have a very good nickname at the time before this one, so I fixed it).**

**Kay, you jerkish name-stealing sibling. Here you go.**

There once was a boy named Connor who swallowed a fly.

To get rid of the fly, he swallowed a spider.

To get rid of the spider, he swallowed a bird.

To get rid of the bird, he swallowed a cat.

To get rid of the cat, he swallowed a dog.

To get rid of the dog, he swallowed a horse.

To get rid of the horse, he swallowed a cow.

And then he died from indigestion.

**Crazin's turn!**

One day, while taking a walk outside, Connor was passed by a mob of fangirls rushing to a concert hall. One of the fangirls tripped, and Connor's shoelace became snared within her very decorative hairclip. He was then dragged the twenty miles left to the concert hall, receiving severe head trauma along the way. He was then still brought up to the front of the stage where Brittany Spears was lip singing to her faithful audience, while Connor was smushed up to the stage at the ferocity of the fans. There was an outbreak of crowd surfing, and Connor was forcefully volunteered. He was crowd surfed to the back of the audience, and was dropped a total of 17 times including when they dumped him on the ground as a grand finish. He managed to stumble outside, when a vulture noticed the partially dead-looking bedraggled Connor and flew off with him to his nest. The vulture accidentally lost his grip on Connor, and he fell into a pond filled with hundreds of starved goldfish. They attempted to eat him, but were soon discouraged by the way Connor tasted: of concert sweat, and shampoo from being carried over people's heads. He quickly made his way to the shoreline to dry off and pluck the teeth from his punctured skin. He was then subsequently crushed by a giant two-ton strawberry that had fell out of the cargo jet on the way to the Oregon state fair, and he died.

**How was that? My longest one so far. Any comments you have for Crazin or Spazticmangaperson, I can deliver the message. :)**

**Also, it would be nice if people reviewed… I'm talking to you, Em. I will get you. Yes I will. I shall avenge my unreviewed chapter… Yes I will…**

**Seriously. Please review. Or you may forever suffer with guilt that I will never see the light of day without reviews... Sigh. Life is a burden. I should fix that: REVIEW OR I WILL LODGE MY SPORKINS BETWEEN YOUR SKULL PLATES LIKE AN UNFASIONABLE, PAINFUL PIERCING!!! ... Ahh… Better already… ;)**


	7. Paperclips, onions, and unpaid interns

**By now, I am sure that everyone is familiar with my dear friend, Laziness. Also his charming cousin, Procrastination. They are quite fine figments of my imagination. Yeah. Sorry about that… Anyways.**

**Craisin****: You better be happy. Yes, everyone! The spelling of the name is now CORRECT!**

**Kavyle****: Remember, weird is good but strange is bad. ;)**

**: Yeah, I guess I can't kill you now… -pouts-**

**phantom menace****: Thanks for the story. That one will be posted soon. :)**

**(Dialog before Spanish class something like five weeks ago)**

**Me: Hey, Connor. What would you say to your intriguing fans? I wanna tell them what you think.**

**Connor: I do agree fully that these deaths will never happen, because I am death defying. AND THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Me: I will quote that! –pulls out paper and writes down conversation-**

**Connor: What, already?!**

**Me: I said I would!**

**Connor: Hey, maybe there should be one where I go to Sparta.**

**Me: Oh, and in the Spartan army, you kill all the Persians?**

**Connor: Yeah, sucked back in time, and then I die from a soldier in the ranks pats me on the back, and I snap like a twig!**

**Me: Fitting!**

**-later-**

**Doopyhead: Connor stole my pencil case, can you go beat him up?**

**Me: -still writing- Hey, he's right over there… -to him- Hey Connor, Doopyhead wants me to beat you up… and then you'd die! –to Doopyhead- Do you still want me to beat him up?**

**Doopyhead: Yes.**

**Me: Why?**

**Doopyhead: 'Cause he's a big jerky meanie poo!**

**Me: -to Connor- Connor, I'm sorry, but I have to beat you up.**

**Connor: What?**

**Me: Doopyhead wants me to beat you up.**

**Connor: -whispers- Well, Doopyhead can go to hell!**

**Heh heh. It was just funny. ;)**

**AANNND NOW! The fanciful stories for the bloodthirsty mobs! YAAAAYYYY!!!**

**15 (Death By Protractor/Fire Truck/Flagpole/Wandering Girl Scout With Watering Can)**

**Note: This death was the very last before we started up again two weeks ago. Also, Mr. Quaden (my uber awesome math teacher) actually has these giant protractors that he keeps hanging on the flagpole he has erected from the wall. You can say thanks to math for this death.**

During math class, Connor became devastatingly bored. To relieve himself of these symptoms, when he noticed the huge protractors handing on the flagpole, he let his curiosity take over. He played with them, and accidentally got one stuck on his neck like a large triangular wooden necklace. There then was a fire that has been set in Dr. Marsh's room, so the school had to be evacuated. But because the protractor was so large, he couldn't fit out the door. So, because he couldn't make his exit, he quickly made his way upstairs to the glass stairwell. He broke the glass with his handy protractor still caught on his neck, and continued the 5 feet to the ground. Anyone as we know could survive a 5 foot fall unscathed, but he is Connor. _Something_ has to happen to him. And that something DID happen as predicted. He fell parallel to the ground as he jumped to escape the flames that were now threatening to give him third degree burns, and the protractor's pointy not-as-handy-now edge was securely stabbed into the frozen ground, effectively keeping Connor in place. As he struggled to release himself, the fire trucks arrived. Unfortunately, one of the trucks didn't notice Connor, and ran him over, conveniently parking right on top of him. When they came out they noticed him, and in emergency effort, copped Connor out from under the fire truck with their rescue axes. This however left a huge chunk of metal lodged in Connor's back. He became delirious from loss of blood, and accidentally wandered back inside the burning building. He lost his balance and toppled backward, rupturing a water pipe with the metal chunk. Because there was a fire, the water in the pipe boiled, creating a supreme pressure. This launched Connor out from the school to the stars, and when he came back down he was skewered on the flagpole. Amazingly, Connor WAS still alive. Then, the wandering Girl Scout appeared, skipping along with her watering can. 'Woodya wike sum watah mistah?' she asked him with a lisp, while propping the watering can over his head. 'Nnnnn….nnn….NN……NNNNN!!!' Connor grunted. 'OKAY!' The Girl Scout dumped the watering can over his head in a shower. Connor: -Gurgles-. Sadly, that day Connor died from drowning.

**16 (Death By Weed Whacker Factory)**

One lovely spring day, Connor was hiking on a dirt trail in a secluded location in the White Mountains. It was quite sunny and peaceful, but because the White Mountains has the worst weather in the world **(A/N: Example, think of Mt. Washington. Sunny, and then has a blizzard in the middle of the summer. Cool. Pun not intended.)**, it started to downpour. He, in his hurried decent, slipped in the mud and fell off a cliff. It just so happened that a spotless glass roof halted his freefall, and he was saved. The janitor peered up at Connor through his incorrectly prescribed glasses, and quickly decided that Connor was a bug littering filth on his precious roof to the weed whacker factory. He climbed to the roof and attempted to peel him off, but Connor instead shattered through the glass with the extra applied force, and landed in the weed whacker testing facility. He jumped up, but was met with the inexperienced employees, and received several lacerations in various areas on his body. Because he had a loss of blood, Connor became delirious and wandered his way into the production area. He had thought that the metal chute containing the plastic pellets used for the plastic molds looked EXACTLY like one of those fun ball pits at the playground, so he invited himself to slide down the chute with a resounding 'Wheeee!!' as he crash landed into the pile of multicolored pellets. He suddenly has sucked down the machine into the oven used to melt the plastic, and was made into green plastic strips used for cutting overgrown plants. Connor died.

**17 (Death By Paper Clip/Gum/Batty Old Chef)**

Connor was walking down a hallway when he found a particularly interesting paper clip. He was so engrossed in its intoxicating folded metal beauty, that when a classmate called his name, he failed to notice that he hand with the paper clip was positioned by his ear as he turned his head to see the classmate, and walked straight into the open swinging double doors that a hyperactive kid left open at the same time. The paper clip was jammed deep into Connor's eardrum, and in the next class Connor couldn't hear very well. So when he got home he asked his little sister to pull it out. She yanked the paper clip and it came with Connor's ripped out, mangled eardrum. He screamed and his mother came running. She thought that he had been shot in the head because of the blood gushing from his ear in a veritable fountain. So, Connor was rushed to the hospital and subjected to emergency exploratory surgery. They patched up his eardrum, and were about to sew up his head when the young unpaid intern's gum accidentally fell out of her mouth and into Connor's brain. She was so embarrassed by this that she didn't tell the doctor. He proceeded to sew his head shut, with the piece of gum still in it. Unfortunately for Connor, the gum was pressing against his smart gland. When he awoke, he thought he was an onion. He decided to follow life's ambition and become food. So he wandered into a soup kitchen and laid down on a cutting board with a dozen or so of his onion brethren. Just then, the batty and half blind old chef ran in and started chopping everything in sight. Connor was made into soup and he died.

P.S. It is I, the great doopyheadedness, which was written this particular death **(A/N: …Because she begged me, actually… So Doopyhead did type up this one, but I still had to re-type it all…)**. Usually me and my buddy evilhunterperson make them up together and then she types them and embellishes them. Anyway, I wanted to tell you (plural to everyone) that sadly there are many Connor's Deaths that are now lost forever (because, we can't remember them). So we must mourn the loss of those that shall never make it to the hall of comedy-related morbid fame.

Sincerely,

Doopyhead (the great)

P.P.S. evilhunterperson needs to sign her name like mine: evilhunterperson (the extremely evil who will disembowel anyone who tries to hug her)

P.P.P.S. FYI deaths are not usually as gross as this one and I am not, or will ever be, a gore-loving person. **(A/N: But that's why I'm here to fix everything. GO GORE! :).)**

Me: Kay Doopyhead, this sounds pretty good… Wait… DOOPYHEAD, YOU TYPED MY NAME IN _LOWER CASE!!!_

Doopyhead: So?

Me: FIX IT!!

Doopyhead: Whatever!

Me:… I'm still pissed off…

Doopyhead: meh!

**ALRIGHT!! I finally just typed up this damn thing. And Doopyhead better be happy that I typed up that whole spiel. Or else. Anyway. Anyone who has ANY suggestions whatsoever for a new death is VERY welcome to review or to PM me, now that school's going to be over in a few days, we probably won't have much productivity making new deaths by ourselves. So again, suggestions are appreciated. :)**


End file.
